Unkept Secrets at Tree Hill High!
by ravenhoops23
Summary: Completely AU!It’s Senior year and Tree Hill High’s most popular clique is keeping secrets from everyone including their very own members. Find out what happens when a group of friends that think they know eachother find out that they all have secrets!
1. Where It All Starts!

Where it all Starts!

It's Senior year and Tree Hill High's most popular clique is keeping secrets from everyone including their very own members. Like Tim and Haley for instance.  
"Hey babe…………" Tim said to Haley as she walked out of the tutoring center to meet her secret lover for dinner.  
"Hey hottie……….." Haley said as she kissed Tim on the lips.  
"Wow I knew you liked me but I didn't expect this you foxy tutor"  
"TIM JUST SAY YOU THINK I'M HOT!" Haley said in a sarcastic voice. Just then Lucas walked up to his best friends.  
"Oh well Haley I think I'll just talk to you in Math tomorrow talk to you later." Tim said to Haley giving her a hug.  
"Okay well call me tonight if you me to help you with your math homework." Haley said with a slight wink, just so Lucas wouldn't notice. "Hey what are you looking at Hales?" Lucas said with a confused look.  
"Oh……ummmm…..I was just admiring his……um………his shirt today….yeah his shirt." Haley said thinking Lucas had caught them.  
"Well if you ask me it doesn't even match his shoes, but he does fill it out quite nicely if you ask me Lucas said trailing off with a look of freight thinking Haley might have heard.  
"Oh ummmm……..what did you say Luke I'm sorry." Haley said in a daze. "Oh well it doesn't matter….never mind." Luke said with a sigh of relief. Just as they were walking in the hall they saw Brooke walking out of Whitey's office.  
"Hey Brooke are you okay you look a little flush?" Haley said to her friend.  
"Oh Hey Tutor girl…..um……I'm fine I was just in a meeting"  
"In your cheerleading uniform?" Lucas said to her "Yeah it was a cheerleader meeting"  
"Then why wasn't I there?" Haley said "Tutor girl it was just a caption meeting with the old geezer!" Brooke said to Haley and Lucas.  
"Hey Brooke you wanna walk with us to the café?" Lucas asked. "Sure why not!" Brooke said with a smile. As they walked up to the café their normal after school hang out they met up with Nathan, Peyton, Bevin, and Mouth. They were all hanging out and having a good time when Peyton's cell phone started to ring. She looked down at the caller ID got a huge smile on her face then looked over at Nathan………………………………...

A/N: Okay………well……review and tellme what you think! much loveravenhoops23

What's next to come

Who is on Peyton's caller ID


	2. Peyton's Lie!

Peyton's Lie!

"Hey guys look ummmm…I've gotta go that was ummm…your..." Peyton almost choked noticing her mistake,

"I mean that was.. my dad and he wants me home so I can have dinner with him!" Peyton said to her friends with a smile on her face, thinking ablout who actually "wanted" her.

As Peyton lied to her friends she couldn't believe that she got away with it. I mean some one always catches her in her lies whether it's her best friend Brooke or Lucas she always gets caught. "Hey wait a minute I thought you said that your dad wouldn't be home for another week?"

Bevin said to Peyton with a look of confusion on her face. There it was...caught at last...Peyton thought trying to think of an answer for Bevin. "Yeah well that's what he told me anyway but you all know how my dad likes to surprise me! I woke up and he had made me breakfast in bed!" Peyton said which it wasn't all a lie I mean she did get breakfast in bed but it certainly wasn't from the man she called daddy unless sugar daddy counts. Peyton thought with a smile.

"Well I better get going…….see you all later!" Out the door she went to see her "dad" or so her friends thought.

After Peyton left the whole gang decided to go home, except for Mouth. He was waiting in the park on the swings when Bevin walked up to him. "Hey Bevin what are you doing here?" Mouth said with a warm smile. "You know what I'm doing here silly, I came to see my hottie boyfriend and maybe get a little mouth!" Bevin said playfully. "But wait don't tell me you forgot?""No Bevin I remembered I was just joking around." Mouth said as he rolled his eyes. "Well are you ready to go out to eat?" "I sure am, I'm starving I haven't had anything all day. I've been waiting for you!" As they were walking to Bevin's car, mouth thought he say a familiar face."What's wrong babe?" Bevin asked in a curious voice, "You look like you just saw a ghost." "Oh, nothing, I'm sure it was nothing, too much sun I guess, starts to mess with your head." Mouth smiled at her thinking... No it couldn't be, Nathan would never..." Mouth thought.

**A/N: **okay well i hope you liked this chap please review and tell me what you think.

thanks for the review iftheyonlyknewthetruth..yeah it is weird...consider it a creative mind! lol..keep updating..there's tons of more drama to come!

much love ravenhoops23


	3. The Tickets

The Tickets

"Wow was that Mouth and Bevin kissing on the swings?" Nathan thought to himself as he waited for his "friend" to slip away and meet him. He quickly lost all his thoughts when he saw his gorgeous girlfriend walking to him. "I thought you would never show up………." Nathan started to say but was cut off by a welcome kiss.

"Yeah I had some family problems…….I ummmm…..had to take care of all that matters is that we're here together now and no one suspects a thing. So let's go back to your place!" Nathan's girlfriend said with a wink. Back at the café Tim quickly kissed Haley goodbye in the storage room so no one would see them and he left to go to work as did Brooke. Now it was just Luke and Haley.

"So Hales ummm……I got these amazing front row tickets to see FallOut Boy tonight wanna go with me?"

"Why don't you wanna take Brooke?" Haley asked in confusion.

"Well she has some kind of captain meeting with Whitey again I don't know something about the gym I don't know I was only half listening to her." Luke said as he held the tickets up for Haley to see.

"Wait………..how did YOU of all people get front row tickets to see FallOut Boy?" Haley asked

"Not just front row tickets………I also got us backstage passes too." Luke said giving Haley hers he already knew she was so going. As they got to the concert Haley really had to pee which was perfect timing for Luke to go see his special someone who was also meeting them at the concert. Tim was also at the FallOut Boy concert but not for the same reasons as everyone else. He worked there, and one of his jobs that he had to do was go get the band so they could perform. As he opened the door to Pete's room he found a shocking surprise on the other end…………….

"WHAT THE HELL……..!"

**A/N: sry it was so long to get this up here……..please review and tell me what you think………well enjoy  
much love  
ravenhoops23  
P.S- many many shocking discoveries to come!**


End file.
